


Brothers to Lovers

by myvibes



Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Supportive Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2018-10-19 00:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myvibes/pseuds/myvibes
Summary: Adam enjoys joking around about Chase; how short he is, the amount of fun he sucks up, how adorable he gets when someone compliments him, his little blush, how he has a bright smile when he throws out fun facts.I mean, it just can't be Adam, right?(Still being continued)





	1. Adam

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, just...you know, go with it and enjoy. :) I don't own these characters, nor the show Lab Rats.

* * *

• **Brothers to Lovers •**

 

Adam likes Chase.

Yup, that's how it is, that's how it's always been. Although, Adam doesn't know when this feeling toward his brother started, but he tried his hardest to avoid the emotion and move on with his normal life. Sadly, Chase lives under the same roof as him.

 

And he's the mission leader.

 

And he goes to school with him.

 

And he's his little brother.

 

Adam silently groans as he stares at the clock, waiting for lunch to start. He just woke up from his nap that started once class begun. It was study hall, so there were no worries; however...Adam takes naps in all his classes.

Adam sighs as he found nothing to do. He looks around his classroom and found everyone pre-occupied with their own conversations. Adam simply finds himself staring back at the clock. Again.

_'Fifteen minutes left. Might as well think about lunch to distract me from my stomach.'_

He thought about corndogs, hamburgers, pizza, Chase, meatloaf, steak--

His shoulders and smile visibly fall down as his little brother's name managed to find its way. He doesn't like when his mind wanders off about Chase. Sure, there isn't a lot of thinking up there, but recently, when the name "Chase" pops up, he finds it harder each time to get out of the mindset. He thinks about how it would feel like to put his arm around him all the time or to cuddle with him, or kiss his cheek and hold his hand.

The biggest thing that bothers him is not knowing how it feels if Chase knew about this. Would he hate him? Would he be willing to try it? I mean, come on, they're siblings. Plus, Adam isn't even sure if Chase is gay--heck, Adam isn't even sure if he himself is gay.

There were a few times where he would allow himself to check out other boys, even Owen, but he couldn't get passed the fact that they didn't have breasts or curves. Plus, they don't giggle.

So, why does he even like Chase?

Before Adam could stress himself out, even more, the bell had rung for lunch, which he happily left the classroom with his stuff for.

_'Wow, I never knew thinking could pass up so much time!'_

 

\----

Bree is a supportive sister and would do anything to help her brothers.

When Adam had told her about his confusing feelings for Chase, she was shocked and speechless, at first. But she placed her own opinions aside and supported her brother into talking more about the situation. Throughout the whole conversation, she couldn't help but feel happy that Adam might have a sympathetic side for someone. No one's ever heard him talk about dating, or any girls, or boy(s), in this case. After the night of the conversation, Bree did notice that Adam was more playful toward Chase, but he had stopped throwing and bruising him, which Bree is happy for.

The only downside is Chase not getting hurt and making her laugh.

It was lunch time and Bree forces herself not to expect anything other than fake meat and grease dripping from it.

"Hey, Adam," she greets him as he pulls the chair from the table to sit next to her. He nods at her and immediately works his way on juggling his meatballs, chuckling to himself. Bree rolls her eyes at her brother's action and looks at her lunch. As weird-looking and green the lunch looked, she was hungry and starts to eat. The quiet between the two siblings wasn't uncomfortable--in fact, they both needed it. While Adam had been thinking about his troubles with how he feels, Bree had gained two projects, an essay assignment, and a lecture from two of her classes (the day had started, for Pete's sake!).

"Dooley in the house," Leo drops his tray near Adam's and sits next to him. Adam and Bree acknowledge him with simple smiles and went back to their own little worlds.

Leo stares at them with a plastered smile. He looks at Adam. Then Bree. Adam. Then Bree. Adam then Bree.

Bree rolls her eyes and started speaking, "Leo, what do you—?"

"I'm glad you asked!" he semi-yells, interrupting. He brings out two tickets of some movie from his back pocket and slams them on the table. Leaning back and crossing his arms, he smirks. Bree looks over the table as Adam stops juggling and leans over to stare down at the items that were thrown.

"Okay, what are we looking at?" Bree asks, regretting it as soon as possible. Adam picks up both tickets with his greasy fingers, observing them. "No way!" he laughs, "They're tickets for the new movie, 'Zombie Pig Ninjas.'"

"That's right. Me and someone else will get to have a look at the greatest movie ever made." Leo says, smug-like. "And Bree, don't even ask; of course...it won't be you."

"I'm so hurt."

"I don't blame you," Leo shrugs his shoulders, forgetting that Adam has a hold of the tickets. Luckily, Bree looks at the tickets, which were now turning a shade of brown. 

"Although I may re-consider if," Leo looks at his fingers as he counts them, "you do all my chores for the next three days, give me a 500-mile-per-hour piggy back ride, voice manipulate my teachers into thinking I'm sick, tell my mom that—"

"Hate to burst your bubble, Leo, but I don't think you will be seeing the movie with someone else."

"And why is that?" Leo freezes with four fingers counted as he asks with curiosity and a confused face. His sister said nothing and motioned her head toward Adam. He follows her gaze to see—

"Adam!"

Adam looks at Leo. Then the tickets. Then back at Leo and shrugs a shoulder, "In my defense, it's your fault."

"How?!" Leo shrieks.

Adam chuckles and shakes his head, "I don't know, it just is."

Leo snatches the tickets from Adam's hand and stood up, angrily walking out the lunch room, passing Chase. 

"Hey, Le—"

"I'm not crying, you're crying!"

Chase's expression was baffled as he set his eyes on Leo's back as his wails cause most people in the lunch room to stare. Shaking his head, he walks to the table.

"What's with Leo?" he asks his brother and sister, pulling a chair to sit next to Bree.

Bree smiles and continues her lunch, "Leo was showing us his tickets and Adam, here," she turns to look at her older brother to see him talking to one of the meatballs, "ruined them with his fingers."

"Wait, tickets? Tickets to the science convention? Where did he—" Chase abruptly stops talking as Bree and Adam stare with _'are you serious?'_ expressions at him. With realization of who he was talking about, he clears his throat, "He...he doesn't have tickets to the science convention, does he?"

"Oh, Chase," Adam smiles at him, "No one has tickets to the science convention."

"Quiet, you!" Chase glared at his older brother before paying attention to his food. Adam's smile falls slowly falls as he stares a little longer at his brother. He realizes what he was doing and goes back to quietly juggling with his meatballs. Bree looked between the two and thought of forming a plan in her head.

She really does want to see her brother happy, but she had also promised Adam to not meddle until he can figure things out. After some thorough observation on Chase's personality, she figures that there's a small chance that he...could be...willing to like Adam.

What's there not to like?

Adam is...he...he has nice hair. Bionics. And a personality. He also—

"Wait, hold the phone." Adam had broken the silence, catching the attention of his two siblings. Holding the four meatballs in his hand, he narrows his eyes at Chase, "They give out tickets to the science convention?"

"Of course you wouldn't know, your head can only fit little information." Chase rolls his eyes.

"Chase, this is serious, do they or do they not?"

He also makes it hard for Bree to find good qualities about him.

 

* * *

 


	2. Leo Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Bree freeze in shock as Leo walks up to him with a hand held high, "That's my man!"

* * *

• **Brothers to Lovers •**

Adam was down in the recently-built lab, sitting on the chair as he was reading a comic book (or, as Chase likes to call it, a "graphic novel").

Enjoying the peace and quiet, Adam reads the words on the page, following thoroughly. As he got to the part where the villain makes a stupid speech, he sighs and closes the book, carelessly throwing it on the desk. He couldn't focus. This wasn't unusual.

When Chase is around him, he couldn't focus.

When someone mentions Chase, he couldn't focus.

When he isn't around, he couldn't focus.

In general, he couldn't, but this time it's different and crawling under his skin as he's desperate to find out what to do and feel about his brother.

Adam sits and allows himself to ponder. Before he could stop himself, thoughts of Chase pops up. Why does he like Chase?

\---

_"Hey, Chase," Adam called out as he walked down the stairs with his chemistry book and notebook. He looked at Chase as his own notebooks were piled around him on the couch._

_"What do you want, Adam?" he asked, not bothering to look up from his essay. "If you hadn't noticed, this what doing work looks like."_ _All of a sudden, Adam tensed._

_'It's now or never.'_

_"Uh, you know. I...I—"_

_"Let me guess, you want me to do your homework? All right, I can dumb it up enough for the teachers to know that it was you." Chase smirked, looking back at his brother._

_'Ouch.' Adam had hidden his hurt look. Now that he considered of having feelings for Chase, whenever Chase threw a snarky remark, he couldn't help but feel a tad hurt._

_"No, this time...um, I have a huge Chemistry test and I want—uh, need to study and you're the only person that knows how", he avoided Chase's eyes as he walked over to the couch where Chase silently sat and stared. Adam spoke again, "Or if you're busy, I can—I can cheat off of Bree." He fiddled with his jacket's hoodie's strings with one hand. It was quiet for a moment, so Adam took that as a rejection of his help. "Yeah," he whispered to himself as he turned around and headed down the to the lab._

_"Adam, wait a minute."_

_Adam turned around to see Chase chuckling. "I'm sorry, but I was just shocked that you wanted to do something with me. You know. Something that won't hurt or bruise me."_

_Adam, then, felt guilt in his stomach but ignored it as he gave a small smile, "Yeah. Well, I'm not a school person, but Mr. Davenport said that the only way I could go to the arcade with Leo is if I pass the test." He smoothly lied. As much as he hates lying, this was the best way to hang with Chase without him looking suspicious._

_"Well, you're always welcome to join me in the land filled with knowledge." Chase smiles as he stands and opens his arms out._

_"Yeah, don't make me regret this."_

_Smile fallen, Chase immediately sat down, "Sorry."_

_For two and a half hours, Adam listened and even answered a few questions on elements, electronegativity, compounds—Chase had even helped him remember the majority of the Periodic Table._

_During the study session, Adam had found it hard to focus, though. As expected, Chase rambled on and on about how compounds were made with a glint in his eyes that made Adam stare more than a brother should. But who could blame him?_

\---

' _Chase is too adorable and really sweet, and I don't think I have enough super strength to take it. Even though I pummel him on a daily basis, he was willing to help me. Or wanted to brag about him knowing more. I'm not complaining.'_

Adam shakes his head. This could be a misunderstanding. Adam misunderstands things a lot, so, he could have thought wrong about this, right?

Maybe it doesn't mean anything if you think your younger brother is really dorky, beautiful, cute, precious, intelligent, well-built, hot and—

"Woah." 

 

_Adam._

 

_Was._

 

_Shook._

 

He stands up from the chair and does nothing. Just, stands. He rubs his face and takes a deep breath. Even though this may have seemed like a bad position on one side, he smiled. He smiled because he likes Chase. He likes everything Chase does, even. 

When he laughs, when he brags, when he turns into a mission leader, when he whines about no one following directions.

As Adam hears the doors being open, he sees his sister walking in. "Adam, Leo wants to know if you wanna join him on a movie downstairs, since, you know, you ruined his tickets," she puts her hands in her back pockets and leans on one hip and stares dreamingly at the ceiling, "which was the highlight of my day."

Ignoring the invitation, Adam walks over to Bree and held his sister's shoulders, "Bree, you will never believe this!" he exclaims.

"What happened?" she asks. She assumed that it had something to do with how he feels about Chase, because of his behavior.

He looks behind her and behind himself before turning back to her. Taking a deep breath and breaks into a smile, he tells her, "I like Chase."

She held onto his forearms as she felt a surge of happiness, "I'm so happy for you," she pulls him into a hug and tries not to squeal.

He wraps his arms around her, "Yeah, after thinking about how hot and generous he is, I came through."

Bree awkwardly pulls away from Adam, shaking her head frantically, "And moment ruined; did not need to hear that."

 

"Did not need to hear what?"

 

Both Adam and Bree looked at Leo strolling in. Bree slightly panics as she looks over at Adam. He leans to her ear, blocking the side of his face away from Leo and speaks, "I got this." He stands tall and walks over to Leo, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

"You did not need to hear...that Mr. Davenport is dying and I killed your fish, Beyoncé."

Leo wordlessly gapes at him.

Bree groans, "Ada—"

"Bree, I got this!" he exclaims.

Bree roughly pulls his arm away from Leo. "Leo, weren't you setting up the movie? Y'know, upstairs?"

"I wanted to see what it was taking you and Adam so long," he replies to Bree's question. "Why are you guys in here? Big D is at a conference office and Chase isn't here for you guys to train."

Bree nods her head, "You are absolutely right, we have no reason to be here," she walks to Leo and turns him around, forcing him to walk out of the lab as she pushes him, "and neither do you."

Leo shrugs her off and turns around, "Okay, I hide a lot of things from Big D and my mom, so I know when someone is hiding something that's not supposed to be said," Leo walks around the two of them, making them slightly nervous, "are you guys trying to keep a secret from me?"

"Nooo?"

"Yeees?"

Bree holds the bridge of her nose, knowing that if Chase considers dating Adam, he will grow gray hair.

"Don't tell me—" Leo stops and strokes his chin, narrowing his eyes at the two, "you guys are going to a party? No, Bree doesn't have any friends."

Bree glares, "That's actually your fault."

"Pulling a prank on Big D? No, he's not even here. Getting more bionics?" Leo snaps his fingers, "Ooh, I know," he points a finger at Adam with a sly smirk, "Adam finally realizes that he likes Chase."

Adam and Bree freeze in shock as Leo walks up to him with a hand held high, "That's my man!"

"Wha.." Adam stares at the ground, trying to figure out how he could have possibly known. Bree is the only one who he told, how did Leo hear the conversation?

It was a slap in the face as Adam realized that Bree had told Leo. After promising not to say a word about it.

His heart was thumping hard against his ribs. He was nervous as he thought of more people who could know about this. What if it spread and Chase ends up knowing? What if Tasha and Davenport don't want him as a son, any longer? He's never really focused on their perspective on homosexuality.

Leo glances at his risen hand and back at a hardened face Adam. "Come on. Don't leave me hanging," he drops his smile and hand, "It is not common to like your own brother." 

Adam glares sharply at him. Realizing what he's said and done, Leo's eyes widen. "I mean...what do I know? I'm supposed to be upstairs."

Adam ignores him and turns to his shocked sister. "Bree," he painfully says to her, "I...you promised." Bree opens her mouth to speak, but Adam's anger interrupted, "No, I trusted you and you betrayed me!" his voice rose a little, "Why, especially after that conversation!? I really thought someone cared about my feelings, for once!"

Bree's sighs and looks into her brother's hurt eyes, "Adam, I do care! I swear it's not what you thi—"

"It's not her fault, it's me to blame." Both Adam and Bree looks at him. "I was eavesdropping on you two in the living room that night. Since that night, I've known and knew it was a secret," he looks at Adam, "I'm sorry that I found out that way, but I won't judge you, or tell anyone."

Adam respectfully nods at him. He was still angry that the news got out to another one of his family members, but relieved that he has another person to talk to when Bree is busy. "Okay, so it's official," Adam captured Bree and Leo's attention, shrugging a shoulder. "My feelings are confirmed and real, and you are the only people that I trust with this, right now. Please don't mess this up."

Silence roams in the air as they process Adam's words.

"Now, is this the part where I sell my kidney for him because I am contemplating on that."

That was the moment Leo and Bree thought very quickly on how to give Adam to Chase for him to worry about.

Fast.

 

"Hold on a sec.," Bree begun, speaking to Leo, "before talking to Adam that night, I super-sped the entire house to make sure everyone was asleep and knocked out. I saw you on your bed."

"Well, I can't say too much. Just know," Leo puts his hands on his hips, looking heroic, "I am awesome, silent and deadly, a ninja day and night. I--"

 

"You placed a dummy on the bed and you were wearing the invisibility coat, weren't you?"

 

Leo drops his stance and rubs his neck, "Yeah." 

 

* * *

 


	3. Man vs. Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam shrugs and also looks at the birds. He doesn't have a conflict with anyone but himself. "Man versus man."
> 
> "So, insecurities, I'm guessing."
> 
> Adam nods and rubs his face with one hand, "Correct."

* * *

• **Brothers to Lovers** •

 

 

"Hey, Adam," Bree calls out his name as Leo and her walks over to the couch where he's watching television. Adam looks up at them, "Yeah, what's up?" Leo looks around the living room, "Any chance my mom, Big 'D,' or Chase is around?" Adam shook his head, "No, Tasha's out doing errands, Mr. Davenport is at a meeting showing off his new tech, and Chase is being a nerd buying some tickets for the science convention."

"Good, because we want in." Bree crosses her arms.

Adam suspiciously looks at her, giving her a look, "On what?"

"On helping you to date Chase, of course!" Leo exclaimed in a 'duh' tone. "Face it, with Bree's motivation and my experience with dating, you'll have Chase falling for you in no time."

Adam chuckles and stands in front of Leo, putting an arm on his shoulder, "Yes, because I would want help from someone who's almost killed his crush, multiple times."

"He really isn't wrong," Bree says truthfully, sitting down.

"The point is," Leo defensively shoves Adam's hand off of his shoulder, "Bree and I are going to help you get snatched. Bree?"

Adam sees Bree reaching out for two tickets out of her pocket and stretches her arms out for Adam to have a hold of. Adam, who recognizes the tickets, has an excited expression, "Ah, cool! Tickets to the carnival, that's..." Adam abruptly stops talking as his excitement dies down. He gently bit his lip, looking down at the two tickets.

His sister and youngest brother's confusion falls onto their faces at the sudden change of atmosphere. "Adam, is there something wrong? If it's too soon, then--"

"No. No." He replies to his sister, looking at the both of them. "Uh, I just..." he takes a deep breath and twiddles with the two tickets. "What if sooner or later I will have the courage to tell him how I finally feel? What if there's a _small_ chance that he likes guys? What if then we start to see each other?"

"Well, isn't that what you want to happen?"

"Yeah, but...guys, I've never been in a relationship, nevertheless thought about it."

"Yeah," Bree nodded, "but with some understanding and communication, you'll probably--"

"Probably what? Ruin everything with my stupidity." Adam sadly interrupts, staring down at the tickets. "No matter how hard I try, no matter how well I think I do, I always manage to ruin the impossible, mission or not. I will always be a dim-witted guy who almost never thinks anything through. What if I ruin seeing Chase? You know," he gives a dry chuckle, looking up, "not be good enough?"

"Adam," Leo firmly started, looking offended, "you are so much more than that. Most of those mishaps may not be what someone else would do, but that's a part of you and we couldn't possibly love you even more than we do now."

That made Adam's heart swell with happiness, but his doubts about him being good enough for an actual relationship seemed to hit him like a ton of bricks. He's happy about figuring what's been going on for the past two months, he's been preparing for what would happen if Chase rejected him (as a boyfriend AND brother), but hasn't been thinking about what would happen if he'd been able to go out with him. Chase would probably expect Adam to be the best boyfriend ever, all lovey-dovey, intelligent, and to take him on science convention dates. He can't do that!

His most romantic date would involve corndogs and eat on the couch.

"Adam, you've gotta stop thinking all of this negativity," Bree states softly, biting her lip. This was the first time she's seen her brother in this state and she absolutely wishes that all this doubts and unassertiveness would not be a normal thing.

"No," Adam hands her the two tickets, which she accepts, "I'm just only stating the facts." He nods his head at his younger siblings and goes off to the direction of the front door. "Anyone needs me? I'll be at the park." was the last thing he said before shutting the door.

 

\---

Adam was sitting down on a wooden bench as the cool breeze passed by him. He licks his lips as he watches birds freely eating bread from the ground a few feet away from him. 

' _I'd do anything to be a bird. Not worry about a thing and fly free. The best part must be able to drop droppings on people_.'

Adam smiles at himself, but it quickly fades away as his remaining thoughts returned.

' _This is what I mean. I can't even be serious for my life_.'

Looking away from the birds, Adam takes a look around the park.

Trees, a family having a picnic, a few couples sitting on the grass and associating here and there. But what catches Adam's eye is a lesbian couple holding hands and enjoying their time while walking to the sidewalk. Adam also takes notice of how happy and stress-free they both look. He then thought of something out of the blue and imagined Chase and him. 

Chase would laugh at Adam's corny jokes, Adam would feed him a corndog, maybe even give him a piggyback ride.

The scenario vanishes as the two girls suddenly turn to each other and lean over for a kiss or two. He forces himself to look away and not become jealous. Biting the inside of his cheek, he focuses on why he came to the park: to calm down. Unfortunately, it wasn't working very well.

"Man, I _really_ wish that I was a bird," he frustratingly states as an old man passes by. The man turned his body to face Adam, "And what seems to be the matter, sonny?" 

Adam does a double-take and stares at the old man. He recovers and stutters, not knowing what to say. "Um, well, not much. Just a...a conflict, you could, uh, say."

The old man uses his cane to guide himself to sit down next to Adam. He places his cane between his two legs and looks at Adam.

Adam nervously looks back.

"Sonny, I'm not getting any younger."

Adam gives a nervous laugh as he twiddled with his thumbs, "Uh, I don't think I'm comfortable telling a stranger."

"You do know that by the time you're done, I won't remeber." The old man chuckles, and looks at the birds on the grass, "give me your best shot. What type of conflict?"

Adam shrugs and also looks at the birds. He doesn't have a conflict with anyone but himself. "Man versus man."

"So, insecurities, I'm guessing."

Adam nods and rubs his face with one hand, "Correct."

The old man 'tsk'd and smiles. "I'm going on a limb here and say...someone is causing you to think like this."

Adam pauses to think. Chase...Chase hasn't done anything, it was himself who thought that he wouldn't be good enough. Only because he doesn't know what else to do since he now knows what's happening.

Should he try to impress Chase? Should he hit the library to learn more words and put them in sentences? Should he—

"Sonny, this isn't a trick question."

 

Adam stares at the old man to see him smiling. "I'm sorry, I just," he turns his body around to give his full undivided attention, "have you ever had an experience where you want something really badly and your priorities are straight and you may have that something, but you just...start to think about messing everything up for you and that said...something?"

The old man's smile drops quickly, and Adam couldn't tell if he was contemplating on leaving him or not. He awkwardly turns his body straight ahead to see that the birds are gone.

"Yes, it's called being nervous, doubtful, afraid."

Adam startes biting his cheek.

"And that's what we need in life. See, being nervous will help think of all the possibilities of what will go wrong, forcing you to have courage, being doubtful helps by rethinking your options to see if it's what you really want, and being afraid helps you be a bad bitch."

Adam and the old man laughs aloud, causing some pass-byers to look, but quickly go back to their buissness. Adam calmed down, but still smiled. He really needed that. ' _Who knew old people were actually wise_ and _hilarious_?'

Suddenly, the sound of a city bus squeaking on a stop came to sound near them. The old man glances back and stands up, with the support of his cane, "Well, sonny, I have a bus to catch," he gives a wide smile, showing off a few missing teeth, "I hope you the best of luck with this, uh, female."

"Male." Adam quickly corrects. As he did, he starts to feel a pit of fear in his stomach.

The old man stares in astonishment.

"I...I like, uh, boys. Just a few weeks ago it was decided."

The old man turns around leaning on his cane, and speaks, "Huh, this generation is getting more and more homosexual these days. Wish that happened back in my day."

The old man starts to walk to the direction of the bus that was waiting for near passengers, leaving Adam to stare as the old man walks onto the bus.

' _Did he just accept me_?'

 

 

* * *

 

 


	4. Author's Note

Hey, guys. Long time, no see! I am still working on this story - I shall never leave a story uncompleted for more than a year, it just seems wrong and lazy of me. I've just been writing other works and such, but that's the update.

Also, thanks for the support, I know that this fandom is not really popular, any longer, but I really do miss and love the show and I've always shipped Adam and Chase, so, why not continue my imagination for a couple of years?

 

Anyway, I'll see you guys in the next chapter. :)

 

**Author's Note:**

> c:


End file.
